


FALLING SLOWLY - FIRST DATE!

by raneetm



Category: The Magic of Ordinary Days (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneetm/pseuds/raneetm
Summary: The Magic of Ordinary Days is such a classic movie and with Skeet Ulrich fame soaring again, I just had to re-watch and relive the wonderful romance between Ray and Livy.  This chapter explores Ray's feelings from the time he set eyes on Livy at the church and then dancing with her at Martha's birthday party.Hope you enjoyed this sweet romance!  I've posted my complete version of their love story - 18 chapters [Parts 1-5]





	FALLING SLOWLY - FIRST DATE!

Ray stared at his reflection in the mirror and wondered what Livy would think of his appearance. He’d never bothered with it before, wearing the same shirts weekly and the one brown suit he had for church. But with Livy’s fine looks, he wanted to be more than he had ever been. Ray wore his best plaid shirt, brushed his wavy hair back and shaved carefully - dabbing on his newly purchased cologne, so he’d look smart and feel fresh for her! 

This was their first social outing – Martha’s birthday party - since getting married and he was looking forward to dancing with Livy. She’d been happier lately, learning some basic cooking from him and trying out dishes for lunch and dinner. He smiled at his reflection thinking about her cooking - he’d had to stretch the truth at times but he’d always compliment her – and she knew it! She’d laugh at her own dishes, wondering how all her efforts cooking just could not turn out right!! 

When she laughed or playfully teased him or spoke softly, Ray would gently smile and look down to avoid staring at her charming ways. He hadn’t expected to be so quickly attracted to his new wife. When Reverend Case had spoken to him about Livy’s situation, Ray’s thoughts were centered on the fate of the baby. So he prayed that night after Rev. Case left his home, for guidance on the best decision for the 3 lives affected – the baby, his life and the unknown woman. He dreamt of the baby that night…and of family…on his lonely farm. But his dream had nothing on the unknown future wife. He briefly wondered about her but figured they’d just get comfortable with the arrangement and come together for the children. Ray made his decision - for the sake of family - trusting in the will of God. 

But now all he could think about was his new wife. 

When Livy walked into the church for the first time, he had been stunned by her beauty! He hadn’t seen such beautiful features and mesmerizing grey eyes before. She was slender and tall - her heeled shoes, styled hair and fashionable clothes giving her an air of refinement. She had rendered him almost speechless at that first meeting! Even at the ceremony, his mind was in chaos. How could such a fine educated beauty ever settle into his quiet farm life? Would she be able to accept this roughened up farmer as her husband, just for the sake of the baby? Ray felt his way of life, his thinking, his home - too simple for her and nervously wondered if this was the biggest mistake for both of them. 

Then Rev. Case read out their wedding vows,

 _…Faith and understanding...when there is confusion or doubt…_

Ray took a deep spiritual breath after that and kept the faith for the past weeks, observing her slowly rise above her wariness and offer her warmth and companionship in his home. But now, it was more than faith that Ray was experiencing. Her long legs were slowly descending the stairs and her face was lighted up with inviting red lips curved in a sweet smile. She wore a simple pink dress which highlighted her slender frame and brought out the glow in her soft skin. Ray’s eyes roamed all over her and he looked down nervously, stifling his smile - as he registered her new hair style. Her luscious chocolate brown hair no longer in a tight bun – hung loosely over her shoulder, gentle waves held up by dainty hairclips, framing her beautiful face.

Ray quietly led her to his beet box - the truck he used daily to haul his produce - and for the first time, found it inadequate to take such a fine beauty on a date! He smiled his secret half-smile – this would be his first date with his new wife and he couldn’t wait to dance with her. Ray loved dancing – as did Martha - and looked forward to his sister's birthday party with her favourite band Slims. 

“I may not dance,” Livy stared out of the truck, as they drove over to the party.

Ray hid his disappointment and cleared his throat, “Martha will just be happy we are there.”

She looked unhappy again, fiddling with her locket, her mind elsewhere.

Ray stared out into the dark open road and sighed to himself. He’d naively thought he’d court her on this first date but she was not willing to meet him halfway. When they arrived at the party, they hugged Martha with birthday greetings and then Ray silently led her to be seated at the tables, watching the crowd dance. After an awkward while, Ray relaxed allowing himself to just enjoy the music and the party. He watched the couples on the dance floor and stole glances at Livy. His parents used to dance some nights - their little ways of happiness at the isolated farm. And Martha and Hank sure seemed to enjoy dancing, exchanging quick kisses as the kids danced around them. Even Rev Case and his wife were slowly moving together with the music. Ray fluttered his eyes looking down, as younger days memories of wishing he’d find a wife who’d love dancing, flitted through his mind. 

“Ray, you really ought to dance,” he heard her say. She was watching his hands and legs tapping to the music.

“I’m fine,” Ray shook his head, quickly averting his eyes, back to the dance floor.

Livy could sense his self-contained excitement, watching the dancing and merriment. Despite herself, she too enjoyed the music and wanted Ray to be happy with his family on Martha’s birthday.

“Alright, let’s go,” she smiled at him, standing up.

“Are you sure?” Ray didn’t want to force her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Dancing involved touching...and this would be the first time he’d be touching her hands, her waist...

Livy looked uncomfortably around before she placed her hand on his and Ray directed her other hand onto his shoulder. She breathed in nervously, as his large hands landed on her waist. She held him as far as she could, as he started to dance. He patiently led her to move in time with him, keeping to the rhythm of the music.

Livy was truly surprised at how well Ray danced. He was very light on his feet, despite his height and moved easily to the music. She followed his moves and slowly they came closer together rhythmically. He then gently led her to pirouette, turning her body into his. She stiffened at their bodies touching but relaxed as he continued dancing, seemingly lost to the music. She stared at him amused - as his eyes were alight with excitement, his body swaying to the music - spinning her around and into him. Livy danced with him in rhythm, enjoying his expert movements and delighting in her own dancing skills. She laughed out loud - at least he’d be pleased with her now - it wasn’t as bad as her cooking skills!

As the night continued on, she couldn’t help admire Hank and Martha’s love after almost 20 years together! Somehow she wanted to forget all her reservations about this nowhere land. Livy happily stayed by Ray’s side, relaxing in his quiet company, enjoying the party and dancing the night away. 

Ray lay in his bunk bed that night, his mind replaying every moment with Livy. She had been reluctant to dance with him that he was taken by absolute surprise - at how wonderfully they blended together as the music played on into the night. They fit so naturally together, her slender body and quick steps complementing his dance movements. In the drive back, they’d talked happily about Martha’s family and the friendly community around. As she smiled and hummed the music into the darkness outside, Ray found himself wondering what he’d need to do to win over his new wife. He needed to impress this educated city girl somehow before he risked giving away his heart to her.

Ray dreamt of his parents that night - dancing slowly to the music on the radio - in their beloved farm home. His father held his mother close, their bodies in warm embrace, as they swayed to the music. Darkness all around except for candlelight illuminating their movements. Then the shadows on their faces altered and it was Ray holding Livy, breathing in her sweet scent as their bodies moved as one. Ray nuzzled into her luxurious hair and whispered the words of the love song on the radio to Livy as she shyly kissed his neck. Ray smiled in his sleep, the warmth of her soft kisses enveloping him as he drifted deeper into sleep.


End file.
